To deny access to security-relevant components to a potential attacker, security-relevant components can be protected by an electrically conductive mesh by which an access attempt can be detected. In that case, the assembly of the electrically-conductive mesh around the security-relevant components is decisive. If one tries to introduce an electrically conductive mesh into a housing of an electric device, it may easily happen that electric lines of the electrically conductive mesh are damaged. In particular, it may happen that electric lines break or are damaged at kinks in the lines.
Thus, it could be helpful to provide suitable means to prevent damaging of an electrically conductive mesh.